


A Forgotten Friend

by Leopold



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopold/pseuds/Leopold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shorter work</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forgotten Friend

A Forgotten Friend

I still wait here for you. I have hope you shall be back. Yes, I', lonely, but you are worth it. You always were. You were by my side from the start. I looked up to you and you protected me. You were a father and a friend all at once. You know, she used to come see me? We would lie here for hours. Sometimes she talked, but some days the quiet was nice. If I fell asleep she would not wake me when she left. I think she misses you a lot too.   
You know I cry for you. Every night. I look up at the sky and the dark only reminds me of you. You will be better soon though. I know you will. That day so many years ago. You had to leave me, but you gave me your shield. I was safe, even though I was scared. It was dark and they were everywhere. Their white eyes keeping me terrified. But you came back and scared them off. You sent me home, safe. So I know you will be back someday. Time flies here, it is so quiet and the sun is obscured. The trees are quietly waiting too. I miss you. I remember the nights by the fire, you would place your arm around me and tell me stories. You would tell me how you grew up and all about your friends. On those long trips away I knew it would only be awhile before I saw you again. When you had me meet your friends I remember they would be happy to see me, always treating me well. The scariest one was always the most friendly though. Back then I was much smaller, I think I eventually grew large enough to even threaten him. I haven't seen them for awhile either. I miss the company you know. I miss you.  
Sometimes I doubt, but I always shake it off. Of course you are returning. That's why I am here. That is why she comes to wait with me. She has not been here for awhile though. Perhaps she doubts too? I know it is hard, but you are strong. I have to be too. I shall be strong for you. I wait here, my blade ready. I shall fight to make sure out grove is safe when you return. Do not worry for me. I am patient...

...Artorias.


End file.
